1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof, and more particularly to a solar roofing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical solar collecting devices are disposed on top of the roof and may not be used as the roof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,363 to Peacock et al. discloses a solar roofing system. However, the system comprises a rather complicated system having a number of pipings and structural members and radiators which may not be easily assembled by the users themselves. The system should be built while the buildings are built and the system should be assembled and built by specialized person. None of the solar systems disclose a number of units that may be easily assembled to form the roof.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional solar collecting devices.